


redamancy

by buckscasey



Series: Sevasey One Shots [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: “Morning baby,” Kelly grinned as he placed a gentle kiss on Matt’s ear to wake him up, the blond just let out a soft moan. Despite so many years on the job, Matt was a really heavy sleeper. It usually took him some time to be fully awakened when they were at home. "It's time to wake up sleeping beauty."
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Sevasey One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> I was minding my own business when I saw on twitter that today/yesterday (depending on the time zone), was World Kiss Day so I felt like I had to write a little something :), hope you guys like it.

“Morning baby,” Kelly grinned as he placed a gentle kiss on Matt’s ear to wake him up, the blond just let out a soft moan. Despite so many years on the job, Matt was a really heavy sleeper. It usually took him some time to be fully awakened when they were at home. "It's time to wake up sleeping beauty."

"Mmm, no," Casey murmured sleepily, "Can't we stay together in bed all day?" he asked, still not opening his eyes.

"As tempting as that sounds I can't," Kelly laughed as he watched the blond slowly opening his eyes, blinking a few times as his vision got used to the bright sunlight that was filtering through their room’s window, "some of us have things to do.”

“Okay, Mr. Hard Work,” Matt said teasingly before turning around to face Kelly. “Good morning to you too,” he greeted his boyfriend before kissing him lovingly on the lips.  
“I love when we wake up like this,” Kelly commented, still savoring the taste of Matt’s lips on his own. 

“Me too,” the blond answered, snuggling against Severide’s warm body again. “Do you really have to go to that boat thing?”

“I do,” Severide confirmed sadly, as much as he loved working on the boat, he would prefer to spend a lazy day with his boy. “How about I cook you some eggs with bacon and sweet coffee before I leave?” 

“That sounds good,” Matt replied with a huge smile, stealing another kiss from Kelly’s mouth before getting out of the bed.

* * *

Severide had been working on the boat for several hours, the ship still needed some more handiwork before the owner could take it out on the water but the progress was evident. He was concentrated on polishing the starboard when he heard his phone ringing, usually, Kelly didn't answer the phone when he was working, he liked to focus on his job, but he saw it was an unknown number and he decided to pick it up, it could be important.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Amanda Parker, I'm calling from Lakeshore." a gentle female voice greeted him. “Are you Kelly Severide?”

"Yeah, that’s me, is everything okay?" Kelly asked, already reaching for his car keys.

"Um, there's been an accident, you’re listed as Matt Casey’s emergency contact, that’s why I’m calling you. "

“How is he?” Severide questioned, he noted there was a hint of panic in his voice. 

“I can’t say much on the phone,” Ms. Parker kindly replied, “It would be better if you came to the hospital.”

"I'm on my way," Severide stated, feeling his heart pounding on his chest. He walked towards his car as he uselessly tried to reach the blond, calling him several times but of course there wasn't an answer. 

Kelly started the engine and sped off to the hospital, silently praying for Matt to be okay, he didn’t even know what had happened, or what condition his boyfriend was in, but he just hoped that Casey was okay, he didn’t know what he would do without his boy in his life. He couldn't lose him, not him. 

* * *

Kelly arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, he’d probably broken a couple of traffic rules on his way but he didn’t care, the only thing in his mind was getting to Matt as soon as possible.

“I’m here for Matt Casey,” he informed the emergency department nurse who was on the reception. She checked the computer before telling him that the doctor would be with him shortly and asked to go to the waiting room.

Not long after, a doctor with a grim expression on her face appeared in front of him. She informed him that despite their best efforts, the injuries sustained in the car accident had been too severe and they hadn’t been able to save him. 

Kelly’s knees gave way and he fell on the chair, everything around him became blurry as he started sobbing uncontrollably. His whole world was spinning out of control, he couldn’t believe what was happening, suddenly, Matt was gone and there was nothing he could do to change that. 

"Can I see him?" he stammered with a broken voice a few minutes later. The doctor offered him an understanding look and nodded, Kelly shakily stood up from the chair where he had practically collapsed a few minutes ago, slowly walking behind the doctor, he felt like his legs were made of lead and he was hardly able to move.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the trauma bay where Matt was, he inhaled sharply before entering the room. The doctor opened the curtain and Kelly took a shaky step inside. Once the doctor removed the white sheet from the body lying on the bed, Kelly gasped as he took in what he was seeing. 

"That's not Matt." Severide stuttered, “that’s not my Matt.”

* * *

"Is all of this really necessary?" Matt asked when one of the cops asked him to enter the interrogation room again. 

The young man nodded and Casey let out a sigh before standing up from the uncomfortable seat where he'd been sitting for some time, after that, he walked towards the small room once more.

"It was just a mugging, I don't see why this is such a big deal," he said before sitting in the small chair in front of the officers.

"We believe this is not the first time these guys do this. There are a couple of other theft cases that are pretty similar to yours, there seems to be a pattern and that's why we're interested in any detail you could remember of the men that attacked you." Agent Daugherty explained, "please tell us again what happened." 

Matt related once again the event. He'd gone to the store in order to buy some groceries, he was walking back home when a man wearing a hoodie ambushed him from behind and threatened him with a knife. Matt tried to fight him, which earned him a scratch on his arm. It wasn't deep but it still bled a lot. He didn't care and was ready for round 2 when another guy appeared in front of him, this one was holding a gun, Casey decided it wasn't worthy, so he let them take his wallet, phone, and favorite watch.

"Can I leave now?" he questioned the officers again, they shook their heads, telling him that they needed him to see some mugshots, maybe he could identify someone. Matt let out a frustrated sigh, ”Can I at least call my boyfriend? He's probably back home and worried because I'm not there."

* * *

Everything that happened next was a blur, as soon as Kelly realized the person on the bed wasn’t Matt he quickly got out of there, feeling like he was able to breathe again. Still, the doctor handed him the bag with the belongings, Kelly took a quick look at the stuff in it, he identified Matt’s favorite watch, the one he’d given him as a Christmas present a few years ago, nothing made sense. 

Severide was trying to process everything when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he took it out and answered without even checking the caller ID. He placed the phone in his ear but didn’t say anything. 

"Hey Kel, it's Matt,"

"Matt?" Severide mumbled with a shaky voice. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" the blond questioned, instantly noticing something was wrong, Kelly sounded scared. 

"You're alive…" Kelly faltered, "Matty, you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive Kel", Casey tried to sound as reassuring as he could, "Where are you baby?"

"Lakeshore."

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Matt promised. “I love you,” he said before ending the phone call.

* * *

Kelly was sitting in the waiting room again, hands on his head. After seeing how shaken he was, the nurse in charge let him stay until someone arrived to pick him up. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he saw the emergency room doors open, Matt walking through them.

"Kel?" the blond asked, quickly spotting his boyfriend in the almost empty waiting room.

"Matt," Kelly whispered, he stood up and threw his arms around the blond's neck, hugging him close. “I thought you were dead,” he said in between his sobs, burying his face in Matt's neck.

“Hey, I’m here, I’m okay,” Matt said reassuringly, holding Kelly tight in his arms.

Severide broke the hug for a moment, needing to see that Matt was indeed in one piece, safe and sound and alive. He then cupped the blond's face in his hands before pressing a strong kiss on his lips.

He poured his soul in the kiss, he wanted to let Matt know all he felt with a kiss. It was desperate and loving, warm but passionate. They didn't know how long it lasted, but it left them both breathless. When they finished, they rested their foreheads together, neither of them wanted to let go.

"I love you." Matt softly whispered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this was any good or absolute trash but well, I had to post it.  
> As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated, I really love to read what you guys think.


End file.
